


Just For A Moment, Under the Stars

by shinythegoat



Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fitz loves monekys, Stargazing, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: FitzSimmons go stargazing
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805077
Kudos: 25





	Just For A Moment, Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I love writing FitzSimmons in the acadmey :3

“I broke up with Milton yesterday,”

“You did?”

“Yea, he was just, annoying, always agreeing to every bloody word that I spoke.”

“I never did like him, he had that stupid fat cabbage head,”

“It was more like a Brussel Sprout,”

“Ha, and his voice, the little Hi! I’m Milton!’ “

Simmons shifted closer, the cold itching it’s way under her sweater. “And get this, today, Will asked me out”

“Will! As in Will Daniels?!”

“Yea, there’s only one Will,”

“I hope you said no, he has a weird face as well, it actually kinda looks like a hog. Wait Jemma!” Fitz turned on his side looking for Simmons in the dark, “He has a hog face!” Fitz broke down in laughter, doubling over as his endless laughs changed into a fit of coughs.

“Here take this,” Jemma handed him a water bottle and turned her head back towards the stars, “You know, some day, we’re going to find something magnificent in space, something that will change everything.”

“Are we now, cause I still can’t get over the fact that you always go for the food shaped head guys,”

“Hey, that’s not true!”

“Really?” Fitz inched closer, “Name one guy that doesn’t have a food shaped head”

Her cheeks began to redden slowly as she thought about what would happen if he ever knew, that was why he could never know, “I- Just- Can we get back to stargazing? Please?” She scooted to Fitz’ side, resting her head on his chest causing him to give her a weird but embarrassed look, “What!? I’m cold, and, studies show that being close to someone for a long period of time improves the trust in that relationship.”

“Relationship?” Simmons could hear Fitz’ heartbeat speed up. Perhaps that was just a coincidence, a normal reaction to the cold in the air.

“Yea, our friendship.”

“Oh,” Fitz sounded disappointed but it flew right over Simmons’ head, she was too distracted by the comforting arm wrapped around her and the soothing circles that his hand was tracing on her shoulder.

“Hey look!” She stretched out her arm and pointed up to a star that was slowly making its way across the dark night sky,

“A shooting star…”

“Make a wish!” After a couple seconds she lifted her head up from Fitz' chest, “What’d you wish for?”

“Something…”

“Would that something be a monkey?”

“Possibly, what about you, what something did you wish for?”

“Someone, not something.”


End file.
